


bite

by cosmicchris



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I cannot handle this, M/M, More Fluff, This is so soft, and jinyoung's a librarian, another self indulgent fic? u guessed it, jaebum's a producer and just wants sleep, jjp, jjproject, that so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicchris/pseuds/cosmicchris
Summary: "i can be the subject of your dream,your sickening desire"





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in two days? who is she  
yeah uh this is an entirely self indulgent jjp fic bc i would die for jjp and i love them a lot and was in a soft mood so. this exists now

__

kiss me on the mouth and set me free 

__

but please don't bite

the rain was a dull thud against the window panes when he woke to the shrill screaming of his alarm. the sound drilled into his skull, chipping away at the bone with a chisel and hammer until his fumbling around on the bedside table found the top of the alarm and he slammed his fist down, effectively ceasing the offensive noise. the drastic change into silence was almost dizzying until there was a bright strike of lightning outside, illuminating the sky in sickly pale light through his window, immediately followed by a loud thunderclap that brought his attention back to the rain.

it was soothing, he thought, as he brought a hand up to his tired face to try and rub the sleep off of it. it didn't work very well.  
he didn't spend much longer lying in bed, getting out of the warmth of thick covers to slip on his sweatshirt and a pair of fuzzy socks before he meandered into the bathroom. with a flip of the switch he was visible in the mirror over the sink, and he almost cringed at how exhausted he looked. his hair needed a trim and there were heavy bags under his eyes that almost looked like bruises. knowing there was nothing he could do about it now, he set himself to brushing his teeth and hair, washing his face and shaving away the stubble that had started appearing on his jaw. 

the rest of his apartment was dark, and he only turned on the light above the kitchen sink. the coffee pot was, thankfully, ready; all he had to do was press a button and wait for it to brew. 

once it was ready, he left the kitchen, silently making his way into the living room. he turned the tv on and left it on the channel it was already on as he sat down at the couch, leaning back into the cushions and cradling the coffee cup between the palms of his hands. the tv was quiet enough that he could still hear the rain. the windows in most of the apartment were open, and it was almost humid enough to be muggy inside of the empty rooms, but it was chilly enough to make up for it. his coffee was gone before the first commercial break and, with a sigh, he got up again, the couch groaning in protest of the movement from underneath him. 

his second cup was poured into a to go cup instead of a mug, and he moved through the apartment to the front door with the cup in hand. he sat it down on the floor long enough to pull his shoes on, tie them with a double knot before he reached for an umbrella and the cup and opened the door, locking it closed behind him. 

the hall was empty as normal, mostly dark aside from the dim lighting coming from the ceiling casting a slight silvery glow over the dark grey walls. he knew that some of his neighbours were already up, already gone out to or yet to return from work. he could hear music coming from the apartment right across the hall, and he wondered for a split second who would be playing such loud music at five am. 

_probably somebody with a better life than you. _

jaebum had a very routine life.

he started down the hall, still clutching the cup in his hand. he glanced down at himself to verify he was dressed in an at least somewhat socially acceptable manner- sometimes he forgot- and was satisfied to see black nike sweatpants and his sneakers and one of his favourite hoodies. he was a music producer; as long as he was wearing pants, he was fine. 

a left turn and a set of stairs later, he came to a door that appeared to have been bolted shut at some point in its life. the steel was heavy, and as he twisted the knob he had to use his shoulder to help push the door open. it probably wasn't safe, but he didn't particularly care, not dumb enough to try anything stupid. he was just happy for the view. 

as soon as the door shut behind him and he turned back to the roof he noticed somebody seemingly trying something stupid. there was a boy, he couldn't tell how old, standing on the ledge of the roof, a foot away from a several dozen story drop, head thrown back to stare up at the dark clouds. he was drenched, jaebum could see that from where he stood from the other side of the roof. he took a second to try and think this through, but decided he was too tired and would rather just follow his instinct. 

his footsteps were silent in the rain as he slowly approached the boy, trying to decipher if he was suicidal or just reckless, although he knew they often went hand in hand. he stopped about a dozen feet away, desperately hoping that he didn't startle the boy and cause him to fall.  
"you know, shit like this usually just happens in the movies." 

the boy didn't move for a good thirty seconds, and jaebum was starting to seriously worry, by the time that the boy turned his head to look at him. rosy lips parted, raindrops sticking his eyelashes together and making them look darker over his eyes, warm even in the monochromatic dawn, his light brown hair pushed back off of his forehead to maybe try and keep some of the rain from running down into his eyes. he was breathtaking. 

"this isn't like a movie. it'd be like a movie if you kissed me." 

after that, jaebum spent every morning with the boy who loved the rain. 

that was all that he knew him as, because no matter his prying, he couldn't get a name out of him. it didn't bother jaebum too badly. all that he knew was that the boy lived in the same apartment complex. 

he was dramatic, but not in a bad or annoying or flaky way. he knew what he wanted, what he liked. knew how shit was supposed to be and how it really was. jaebum could tell he'd gone through some serious shit, could see it in the way that when the sun came out the first morning it didn't rain, his eyes were soft, warm and glowing and with the hint of ice that meant he felt like he needed to protect himself.  
jaebum really loved his eyes. 

he stared at them a lot. stared at the boy in general a lot, captivated by everything about him. he seemed to have an almost gravitational affect on jaebum, drawing him in and not letting him go until he wanted to. jaebum had no problem with this, so willing to make this boy happy, make those eyes of his crinkle up and sparkle and make him laugh. his voice was deeper than jaebum expected, always, but so smooth and honey-like, much like his hair, and jaebum often found himself wondering if his lips were as sweet as honey. 

what would've happened if he'd kissed him on the first day they met? 

jaebum didn't like to dwell on it. 

park jinyoung. 

after a few weeks of these morning meetings, jaebum talked the boy into letting him walk him back to his apartment. it took days of persistence to get him to break, and jaebum was surprised when the boy had reached for his hand to lead him down to his apartment. their fingers laced together, warmth, and jaebum wasn't sure if he was imagining the boy squeezing his hand lightly just before letting go.  
he stopped across the hall from jaebum's room, and he couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face. the boy seemed to notice, tilted his head to the side a little in confusion. 

"we're neighbours," jaebum said softly, not wanting to break the peace of the still early morning. he pointed to his own door. "that's my apartment." 

the boy's eyes lit up. "that's amazing. that means we can walk up to the roof together, too." 

jaebum felt his heart skip a beat and decided he was happy enough to die right then and there. 

the next morning, there was a knock on jaebum's door as his coffee was brewing. still in a zombie state, he rambled to the door, practically growling in his annoyance as he looked through the peephole. seeing the honey haired boy standing out in the hall with his hands behind his back, jaebum's irritation faded with record speed. he opened the door and the smile he was greeted with made his heart hurt.  
"do you like sugar cookies? I tried to make some and they're very slightly burnt but if you scrape off the black they're not that bad." as if needing to prove his words, he brought one out from behind his back, offering it to jaebum like a little kid offering his teacher a flower.  
jaebum could feel too much emotion bubbling up in his chest, spreading out to his limbs to make him feel all tingly and warm and wow, he couldn't stop smiling. "do you sleep, ever?" is what his affection came out as, still unsure as to where the boundaries were with this mysterious, captivating neighbor. suddenly jaebum realized how much he wanted to know the boy. 

"i work a really weird shift down at the university library, so i usually sleep during the day-"

"what's your name?" jaebum asked, accidentally cutting him off, he was so focused on it. ignoring the cookie, he stepped forward, taking the boys' hands in his own. "you've gotta tell me. do you know how hard it is to dream about somebody whose name you don't know?" 

"no, because i know yours." 

"well that's unfair," jaebum said with a laugh. the boy looked up at him to meet his eyes then and he felt his heart clench again, and he still wasn't completely sure if it was emotional or a heart attack. "this is- this is almost torture." 

the boy pulled his hands away from jaebum's grip, and he started to panic, worried that he'd gone over some unspoken line that the boy had assumed he knew. and maybe he had; maybe he'd been reading this entire thing wrong the whole time. his thoughts were silenced when the hands cupped his cheeks, cradling his face in between them as thumbs spent under his eyes, over his cheekbones. 

"i'm sorry, jaebummie," the boy whispered, voice so soft that jaebum barely caught it, even though they were no more than a foot apart. "park jinyoung. my name's jinyoung." 

"jinyoung," jaebum exhaled, closing his eyes instinctively as he leaned into the other's touch. "jinyoung." he liked how it sounded, how it rolled off of his tongue. it fit the boy, with his honey brown hair and warm eyes and the lips that jaebum had fallen in love with. jaebum was in love. 

"you know how hard it is to stop thinking about you?" jaebum asked, and he felt the puff of breath against his lips when jinyoung let out a little laugh. 

"that's funny, coming from you." 

jaebum's phone went off.

he felt more than heard the vibrating from the pocket of his sweats, and with a curse he pulled away from jinyoung, reaching for the phone and groaning when he saw the caller id. chris usually only called him if something was wrong or he had an idea on no sleep. 

"hello?" 

"are you coming in? namjoon's here and he wants specifically your voice on this thing. you know how he is." 

"what? what time-" jaebum pulled the phone down from his ear, eyes widening when he noticed how late it was. "shit, yeah, i'm on my way. lost track of time." 

he hung up, and jinyoung's voice broke him out of his worrying. "sorry," he said softly, the smile in his voice a dead giveaway that he wasn't that sorry. "I didn't realise it was that late."

"no, no, you're okay. you're fine," jaebum said, quick to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. he opened his door to reach around and lock it, and as soon as it shut he let out a pained sigh. at jinyoung's curious expression he just muttered out a small "coffee." 

"i'll bring you some," jinyoung said, with a happy eagerness that once again made jaebum's heart do the thing. "where do you work?"  
"the studio above the music store in east downtown." 

"what's your phone number? you need to go," jinyoung gestured down the hall in emphasis, "and I need to know what coffee you like."  
jaebum told him his number, spending a few minutes that he knew should've been spent at work talking to the beautiful boy in front of him. jinyoung had to threaten to not get him coffee to get him to leave. 

jaebum didn't think it was possible, but when winter came, he felt himself falling even more in love with park jinyoung. 

he looked so soft, and cute, and adorable all cuddled up in his vast collections of sweaters, or jaebum's hoodie after the first night they spent together. jaebum figured he could spend hours cuddling him, and that's exactly what he did. when december rolled around and jinyoung mentioned needing to decorate for christmas, he wasn't pleased with jaebum's indifference to the holiday. he stated that he was going to make jaebum decorate, and he'd help. they could celebrate it at his apartment. jaebum had never been more excited for a holiday. 

halfway through december, it was officially his favourite holiday. he came into the living room one saturday morning and the sun was already shining into the windows, the tv was on, playing a soft mix of christmas songs at a low enough volume it was enjoyable even two minutes after waking up. jinyoung was stood on the second to top rung of a ladder, balancing precariously as he tried to hang up the lights. they were wrapped around him in what jaebum was fairly certain was an unintentional way, but it still looked like it had been done purposefully. a small smile graced his face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures, and then a few more after he called for jinyoung to look at him. the best picture was the last one, of jinyoung's eyes wide and bright and his smile matching, the hood of jaebum's favourite hoodie making his hair fall down into his eyes instead of the side part he normally wore. when jinyoung mentioned that the coffee was already made, jaebum decided he wanted to die with this boy by his side.

as he went into the kitchen, he noticed the oven was on. he opened the door to see christmas tree shaped cookies lining a tray and closed it again, shaking his head. jinyoung's love of baking would always perplex him. 

once he got his coffee, he sat down on the couch in the living room, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table as he watched jinyoung hang the last of the lights. as soon as he was done he got down from the ladder, going over to where the plug dangled down the wall near an outlet and plugging it in. the lights were white, the golden glow adding to the ambience of the cold morning. jaebum knew that it was probably 20 degrees, knew that if he went outside he wouldnt last long, but he still felt warm as he watched jinyoung coming towards him, baby blue thigh high socks having fallen down around his knees while he was trying to get the lights up. jinyoug sat down on the couch beside him, twisting around so that he was laying with his head in jaebum's lap. 

"do you still hate christmas?"

jaebum's fingers found the boy's honey blonde hair, and he twisted the strands between his fingers as he stared down at those coffee brown eyes that gazed back up at him. "i don't think i'll ever hate christmas again." 

"good." 

they spent every weekend like that. cuddled up in jaebum's living room with netflix and candles and for the month of december, the smell of pine and cinnamon and nutmeg and the welcome ambience of the lights that jinyoung had insisted on. jaebum was glad he did, because he realised that the usual darkness of his apartment was nothing but gloomy, just made his average dull mood a bit duller. of course, that wasn't the average anymore; now he had a reason, real motivation to get up and go to work and live. it didn't feel quite as monotonous anymore, and jaebum would always be grateful to jinyoung for that. 

there were a lot of things he'd always be grateful to jinyoung for, but as christmas rolled around and he watched jinyoung hugging his parents in the threshold of jaebum's apartment, he figured that there would be plenty of time to tell him everything, if he could ever write it all out. they opened presents together, jinyoung sitting right beside jaebum, their hands intertwined tightly. after presents they decided to watch a movie, and jinyoung fell asleep ten minutes in, his head on jaebum's shoulder. 

yeah. jaebum was definitely going to die a much happier man.


End file.
